Fallin love (Español)
by PSINess1
Summary: El final de la aventura esta cada vez más cerca y Ana decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Ninten pero... ¿Sus sentimientos le serán correspondidos o no? y ¿Como se lo dirá? Ninten x Ana Pov Ana One-Shot


**Esta historia no me pertenece solo la traduje porque me gustaría que los fans de la saga la lean en vivo y en español la verdadera versión aquí esta s/8639196/1/Fallin-In-Love **

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados sino le pertenecen a Shigesato Itoi, esto no lo hago con fines lucrativos solo para entretener.**

**Pov Ana:**

* * *

Mantuve mis ojos abiertos, asustada por mi vida. Monte Itoi es un lugar muy mortal; prácticamente, parece que nos quieren muertos. Tuvimos la suerte de que un Oso Grizzly no nos vio venir, de lo contrario ... no quiero saber.

Creo que puedo hablar por el resto de nosotros cuando digo que estábamos muy cansados. Hemos estado caminando sin parar durante horas, por no hablar de toda la energía que desperdiciamos tratando de mantenernos con vida.

Caminamos por un camino, múltiples hendiduras de las rocas sobresalían, con uno o dos árboles decorando. Para nuestra sorpresa, nos dimos cuenta de una cabaña justo a nuestra izquierda, rodeado de un montón de árboles.

"Gracias a Dios, un lugar de descanso." Ninten lentamente se dirigió hacia la casa.

"No lo sé, pequeño tipo. Parece horriblemente sospechoso de tener una cabaña en una montaña llena de extranjeros." Tedy murmuró, ambos seguimos a Ninten.

"Hemos llegado hasta aquí, probablemente podemos descansar un poco más para conseguir nuestras fuerzas de nuevo." Ninten murmuró de nuevo, parando en la parte delantera de la cabina. "Te apuesto mi gorra de béisbol que esta es la casa de un sanador."

"Supongo que lo averiguaremos." Le dije a los dos. Ninten asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

"Oh, Dios mío, sí! Yo primero!" Ninten gritó, caminando rápidamente a través de la puerta. Me reí de él, podía ser tan tonto a veces.

Seguimos a Ninten a una habitación de color naranja. Él estaba acostado boca abajo en un sofá de color naranja y gimiendo de consuelo y alivio. Me dirigí a él, sentado en el suelo delante de él. Tedy se va a hablar con el curandero justo detrás de nosotros. Supongo que iba a hablar con él acerca de sus padres, la pobre alma.

"Somos muy afortunados de haber encontrado este lugar. Casi pensé que estaba a punto de desmayarme de allí." Ninten suspiró.

"¿Que estás diciendo. Mis pies se sienten como si se estuvieran a punto de caerse..." Miro a Ninten, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para fingir una expresión suplicante.

"Si estás esperando que te masaje en este momento, tendría mejor suerte arrojándome de esta maldita montaña." Ninten me murmuró.

"Eh, prefiero mantendré aquí, sin embargo que tan molesto puede ser." Le sonrío.

"Hey, no estás en lo correcto, y no es ni... oh, olvídalo." Ninten sonrió y me dio unas palmadas en la mano. Ah, lo mucho que quería mantenerla...

"Creo que me voy a dormir la siesta por un momento." Ninten cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido casi al instante. No podía dejar de pensar en Ninten y los últimos dos días. Qué lindo que se ve cuando sonríe, cuan hipnóticos y hermoso son sus ojos marrones, cómo el tipo dulce que era, lo dedicado que era por sus amigos, pero sobre todo, lo mucho que me quería decirle estas cosas. Pero ¿y si me rechaza?, ¿qué haré entonces? Suena un poco raro que este enamorado de su mejor amiga. Entonces me digo a mí misma acerca de la batalla que se avecinaba. Giegue está en la cima de esta montaña, y lo más probable era que estábamos a punto de morir. Quería saber cómo se sentía Ninten antes de que ocurriera, y que tenía que estar allí, y que no estaremos constantemente atacando todo lo que trata de matarnos. Oh Por Dios, estoy tan nerviosa ahora... vamos, Ana. Tu puedes hacer esto. Gentilmente sacudo a Ninten despertarlo. Abre los ojos y bosteza, lo más adorable que debo decir.

"¿Qué pasa, Ana?" Preguntó Ninten.

"Umm... ¿estaría bien si pudiera hablar contigo a solas?" Murmuro suavemente, rozando un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

"Por supuesto." Los dos nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a la habitación en la parte trasera.

"Hey, Teddy. Ana y yo iremos a hablar de algo. ¿Puedes quedarte aquí?" Tedy se acerco a nosotros.

"Claro que sí, tengo que hacer un par de llamadas de todos modos." Tedy sonrió, y yo estaba casi segura de que sabía de qué se trataba. Cuando Ninten dio la espalda para abrir la puerta, Teddy le dijo "buena suerte" y le dio un pulgar arriba. Le sonreí y seguí a Ninten a la sala una vez que llegamos a la puerta abierta. La cerré detrás de mí y observé la habitación. Al igual que el resto del lugar, era naranja. (No sé por qué el sanador le gusta este color mucho, me sentía como si estuviera en una naranja real.) Dos camas estaban en la parte de atrás de la habitación, un aparador con un equipo de música y muy bonito girasol que crece en una maceta junto al aparador, y dos pequeñas ventanas que se sienta por la pared derecha, donde estaba el armario. Luego me dirijo a Ninten, que está mirando directamente a mí. No puedo dejar de perderme en sus ojos, algo así como caer en un remolino.

"¿Qué quieres decirme, Ana?" Preguntó Ninten.

Miré hacia abajo, girando los dedos. "¿Podrías quedarte conmigo?"

"Oh ... bueno, por supuesto que lo haré." Sentí la mano de Ninten en la barbilla, que me levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Volvió a sonreír, una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón acelerara.

Le devolví la mirada. "Gracias." Él no respondió, parecía que se quedo hipnotizado cuando sonreí. "¿Ninty?"

"Eh... oh, lo siento. Yo... uh, me distraje." ¿Se estaba sonrojando? Su rostro parecía estar un poco de rojo.

"Está bien." No estaba segura de cómo iba a decirle, pero incluso si no pudiera, quería al menos que nosotros estemos lo más felices posible.

"Ninten...", Le dije.

"Sí, Ana?" Él respondió.

"¿Quieres... quieres bailar?" Murmuro, mirando hacia abajo de nuevo.

Me levantó la cabeza hacia de nuevo. "Me encantaría." Sentí que mi corazón salta de alegría, y prácticamente me salté mi camino a la música.

"¿Estás bien, Ana?" Me dice Ninten , riéndose para sus adentros. Ah, Ninty, si supieras.

Presiono el botón de reproducción y una canción que me es muy familiar empieza a jugar. "Fallin' Love" era una canción que practiqué, muchas veces en el piano. Era una canción tan maravillosa, y escucharla aquí, sólo tenía que ser el destino.

Regrese con Ninten y agarré sus manos. Entramos a la mitad de la habitación, y una vez que la parte principal de la canción comenzó, comenzamos a bailar.

Ninten parecía saber lo que está haciendo, aunque no creo que él haya bailado antes. Siguió mirando directamente a los ojos, y me sentí como si me hubiera derretido con su mirada. Los miré de nuevo, y yo no podía alejarme. No era como yo quería, pero...

Sentí como la mano izquierda de Ninten soltó la mía, y la puso alrededor de mi cintura, presionándome más cerca de él. Apoye mí cabeza en su hombro, enterrando la cara en su cuello. Me puse más cerca de él, con un suspiro feliz y cerrando los ojos. Desde lejos, podríamos parecer inseparables, como si fuéramos una sola persona.

Este fue fácilmente uno de los momentos más felices de toda mi vida, con el chico que amaba, alguien me gustaría estar siempre, bailando con él. Incluso podría ser mejor que la primera vez que toque el piano. Empecé a notar que la habitación parecía mucho más caliente ahora, y que sentía mariposas en el estómago. Me pregunté si él se siente de la misma manera.

Cuando la canción empezó a repetir, Ninten intentó hacer algo que no me esperaba. Me soltó la cintura y comencé a girar alrededor, tomándolo de la mano... Los dos nos reímos mientras luchaba por mantener mi sombrero sobre mi cabeza. Sonreí y decidí girar hacia atrás.

"Weeeeeeee ~" Ninten gritó.

Dejé escapar una risita y seguido él dio vueltas. Un momento después, dejamos de bailar. Me puse frente a él, notando que su cara estaba toda roja y parecía bastante nervioso, igual que yo.

"Ninten..." Murmuré y miré directamente a los ojos. "¿Me amas?"

El rostro de Ninten volvió un tono más oscuro de rojo. Al ver que no respondía, me sentí como si le tuviera que explicar.

"Es sólo que... Sabía que cuando me regresaste el sombrero, que eras especial. Te he amado desde que te vi en mi sueño, y me mata pensar que nos vamos a separar después de que todo esto termine. No quiero perderte, Te amo". Puedo sentir mi cara cada vez más caliente y más caliente. "¿Me amas?". Estoy tan aterrada en este momento, mi corazón casi se siente como que va a saltar fuera de mi pecho.

Ninten me mira fijamente, sin decir nada al principio. Su mano se mueve hasta mi mejilla. Se forma una pequeña sonrisa, y luego se inclina hacia mi cara. Antes de darme cuenta, me estaba besando.

Me sentí como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, una combinación de alivio y placer. Sus labios se sentían calientes contra los mios, y sentí una sensación de hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo. Dejé escapar un gemido silencioso y presione mis labios contra los suyos, besándolo de nuevo. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y él hace lo mismo con mi cintura.

Ninten inclina la cabeza hacia atrás un poco. "Sí. Te amo, Ana". Se acostó a su frente contra la mía. "No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho. No sólo hoy, sino durante los últimos días, has sido sólo una amiga increíble." Ninten dijo, sus ojos parecían estar brillante. "Yo no soy exactamente el mejor con palabras, ya sabes."

"No necesitamos palabras ahora mismo, Ninty." Me dijo con una voz suave. Sonreí y le di otro beso. Te lo juro, creo que en realidad podría llorar ahora. Por extraño que parezca, puedo sentir las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos, deseoso de ser puesto en libertad.

"¡Hola!" Oigo la puerta de golpe abierto, seguido por la voz de Tedy, repitiendo un poco por toda la habitación.

Nos separamos rápidamente el uno del otro, mi cara rápidamente se siente caliente. Ninten se estaba volviendo de color rojo brillante. Sonrío un poco, antes de que nos dirijamos tanto a la interrupción que caminaba hacia nosotros.

"¿Por qué ustedes están sonrojados, ¿eh? No será que... ya sabes..." Hace un gesto hacia la cama detrás de nosotros.

"Teddy" Ninten grita. "Sólo somos niños, ¿sabes?"

"Eso sería hasta el matrimonio..." Murmuro, poniendo un poco avergonzada ante la insinuación de Teddy.

"Ah, estoy bien. Démonos prisa y salgamos de aquí!" Peluche nos señala a la puerta, y luego se dirige a la sala de estar.

Lo seguimos a cabo, siguiendo después Ninten. Coge mi mano, nuestros dedos se entrelazan. Siento que mi corazón se agita cuando lo hizo. Sonrío para mis adentros, pero cuando empezamos oír ruidos pisando fuerte que vienen de fuera, rápidamente lo suelto. ¿Qué más podrían los extraterrestres lanzar en nosotros?

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Tedy grita. La casa comenzó a hacer un sonido chirriante, antes de que el techo comenzara a agrietarse y ser roto. Un gran robot azul se quedó mirándonos. Se veía exactamente igual que el que estaba en el desierto... pero esta vez, no tenemos un tanque. Es cierta la inevitable muerte, y todos lo sabían.

"Tienes que ser broma ..." Murmura peluche, desenvainando su katana.


End file.
